Wireless local area networks (WLANs) have evolved rapidly over the past decades. WLAN standards such as the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11g, 802.11n, 802.11ac, and 802.11ad Standards have been developed to specify WLAN operation in various frequency bands and with various peak data throughputs. For example, the IEEE 802.11a and 802.11g Standards specify operation in the 2.4 GHz frequency band with a single-user peak throughput of 54 Mbps, the IEEE 802.11n Standard specifies operation in 2.4 GHz and 5.0 GHz frequency bands with a single-user peak throughput of 600 Mbps, and the IEEE 802.11ac Standard specifies operation in 5.0 GHz frequency band with a single-user peak throughput in the gigabits per second (Gbps) range. The IEEE 802.11ad Standard specifies operation in 60 GHz frequency band with a single-user peak throughput of 7 Gbps. Future standards that will specify operation in various frequency bands promise to provide even greater throughputs, such as throughputs in the tens of Gbps range.